More Than You Will Ever Know
by CelticPrincessx3
Summary: "I can't believe you are doing this. You've obviously lost your mind." / Enzo has a question to ask AJ.


**an.** here is some sickeningly sweet fluff for you guys. I hope you like it.

* * *

 **More Than You Will Ever Know**

* * *

 **She was the definition of beauty.**

He lay back against the pillows, his hands tucked beneath his head as he watched her. She had unknowingly woken him when she had slipped over him to get out of bed. She stood in front of the mirror, in a pair of his boxers and an old t-shirt, brushing her untidy, mocha curls.

 **She was perfect.**

"You're so beautiful."

She jumped and spun around, the hairbrush still clutched tightly in her hand. She stared at him with wide brown eyes for a moment then frowned, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up." She walked over and sat on the edge of the bed, tucking one leg beneath her.

He sat up, leaning back against the headboard and smiled. "It's okay babe. I'd much rather watch you than the inside of my eyelids."

She shook her head but, smiled. "I wanted to make you breakfast."

"Mmm. That sounds amazing." He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her in for a quick kiss. "How about I help you make it?"

"No way in hell. I think your parents would like to have a kitchen when they come home."

"Hey I'm not that bad!"

"You can't even make toast without burning it."

He frowned, "How do you know I'm not burning it intentionally."

"I don't know – maybe all of the cussing?" She leaned closer to him, a hand one either side of him; "Or maybe the flames coming out of the toaster?"

"That was only one time!"

AJ laughed and leaned in to kiss him, "and I'm never going to let you live it down."

She laughed when he grabbed her around the waist and flipped her onto the bed with ease, pinning her gently to the mattress. "Maybe you should give me cooking lessons."

"Somethings are a lost cause." She kidded.

He chuckled, "You're lucky I love you so much. I'm not sure why though, you are so mean to me."

"Please, Amore, don't be dramatic." She tangled her fingers in his untidy hair and pulled him into a kiss. "I wish you're parents were staying away a bit longer. I am going to miss being here all the time."

"You can still stay babe."

"You know your parents don't like me staying over. . . They don't like me."

"It's not you. They just think we are moving too fast but, I don't care what they think. I love you. You're the only one for me."

AJ blushed and smiled, "I love you too ,Enzo"

* * *

 **x-x-x**

* * *

His friends probably thought he was crazy but, he didn't care. He was in love. Enzo slid the credit card across the counter and waited patiently while the clerk ran it through the card reader. Kevin and Cass stood on either side of him. Cass looked out of place and extremely uncomfortable in the small store while Kevin peered through the glass counter tops and criticized the various antique pieces.

"I can't believe you are doing this. You've obviously lost your mind." Kevin said as he leaned over the counter, inspecting a diamond ring on a small, white pillow in the back of the case.

"No, I love her and I want her to know it."

"So buy her flowers or chocolates or something. Don't dig yourself into a hole you can't get out of."

The clerk shot Kevin a dirty look as he handed Enzo back his credit card. Enzo thanked him and put it back in his wallet. He waited while the clerk put the ring into a small box and bag.

"So when are you going to give it to her?" Cass asked once the group had the bag and were back out the street, walking toward the pizza place across the road.

"Tonight; do you think she will say yes."

"Yea man. Of course she will." Cass clapped him on the back and Kevin grunted his disinterest as they walked into the small restaurant.

Enzo just hope his friend was right.

* * *

 **x-x-x**

* * *

She spent a lot of time at the park. It got tiresome, always being at work or the library or in her car. She loved to sit by water's edge and just watch the ripples in the water as the sun set.

Tonight he joined her. He sat beside her in the grass, leaning back on his elbows as they watched the swirls of orange, yellow, pink, purple and blue in the water. Her was leaned back and she was sitting cross-legged, a smile gracing her beautiful face.

"Babe, I have something to ask you." He said, sitting up completely and turning his body toward her.

She turned to face him too and frowned with worry, "What do you want to talk about."

"Us." Enzo said, taking her hands-in his own.

AJ's brow furrowed and her frown deepened. She looked down at her lap and whispered, "Do you want to break up with me?"

"What? No way!" He was shocked. He couldn't believe she actually thought he wanted to end their relationship. He was happier with her than he had ever been. "It' quite the opposite actually."

AJ looked up at him, confused. "What do you mean."

Enzo sighed and released one of her hands. He raked his fingers through his hair nervously before reaching into this pocket. "I love you AJ. More than anything, I hope you know that. I can't imagine what my life would be like if you ever decided that you didn't want to be a part of it. When I found you, it was like I found a missing piece of me." He flipped open he box and held out the small diamond ring, with silver flowers on each side of the band, "I guess what I'm trying to say is – I want to make sure I never lose you. Will you marry me?"

AJ gasped and stared at the ring, then at him, then back at the ring. Enzo's heart raced, _what was he going to do if she said no?_

AJ smiled and nodded, "Of course I will." She climbed up on her knees and kissed his lips. "I love you."

"I love you too." He smiled and slid the ring onto her finger. He pulled her close to his side and held her tight. "More than you will ever know.'

* * *

 **diclaimer-** I do not own AJ or Enzo.

I guess the ending wasn't very Enzo-like but i am okay with it.

shout out to Eva for encouraging me to write this couple.

Reviews would be nice

i Like favories too.

i hope you all enjoyed this story! -Danie.


End file.
